yesterday, the sun was shinning
by youmakemyworldspin
Summary: rated m for later chapters. this is a slash story. yaoi. there will be sex, violence and strong language. rachid is coming to terms with his sexuiality and feeling for ashley but things arent always that stright forward when you have friends like rachid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter title : quickly becoming routine himself

Pairings : Ashley/Rachid

Summary : basically it just like an episode. Plenty of sex, swearing, piss taking, angst, cute scenes etc etc you get what I mean...

Warnings : read the summary...

Disclaimers : not mine, although I wish Rachid was mmmmmm...

Please comment ;

Awkward moments and sticky situations

Chapter one- quickly becoming routine himself.

Rachid knew the thoughts he had were wrong. They were disgusting and exciting. It not like he's homophobic, that's as far from the truth as humanly possible, but not being homophobic and actually buttering that side of the bread, even if just on occasion, was equally as far apart as the prior.

He wasn't gay. And that was just it. He didn't and never had, had curious thoughts. Of course he could recognise when a bloke was good looking but he never thought anything more of it. That's was until he met Ashley.

Ashley Greenwhich. Even the name send shivers down his spine. The worst part was he couldn't not be near him. They worked together for fuck sake. Shoulder to shoulder. Quite literally while in the radioactive yellow ambulance they shared with Stuart.

Every word Ashley said, rashid remembered. They chanted in his head. He remembered, he resighted, he cherished and yet loathed every fucking syllable.

When had this started? Rachid could answer that question. He hadn't been like that on his first night, but then again maybe he was just too absorbed and frankly shocked by it being his first night and all. But somewhere in amongst his first week of being their trainee he had developed this crush? Was that what it was? Christ only knew had much he hoped so.

If it was a crush, a crush he could get over. Everyone does. Their just silly little fixations. Maybe, it's just his mind, being curious, wondering what it would be like to be with another man. After all, he had been with so many women, it was only natural, wasn't it?

Upon a Thursday morning, well I say morning- barely that, but he awoke. Not sweating like in the movies you see. Not like on telly where the person awakes in a pool of their own sweat, gasping at what horrors he/she had just imagined with their boss/co-worker/friend. No. It was most defintaly not like that, which is probably what freaks out rachid the most.

He awoke at peace. He awoke cuddling a couple of his pillows. Not in a creepy way, just laying on them, next to him. Smiling, calmly. His alarm went off at 5 am. His shift didn't start till 9 and he didn't need to leave till 8 but he had never be good at getting up or getting ready in a normal time. Consequently, he had discovered that it took him around 2 hours to do so and always had the extra just in case. This had been the longest he'd held down a career, he wasn't going compromise it because of his punctuality- or rather lack of.

He rolled over on to his back as the dream flashed back through his eyes. Delicate and deep kisses, those meaningful stares- on his part anyway- becomes something. Anything and everything. The imaginary heat they had shared, little words. Only the moans and groans of lovers in a ecstasy of emotions. He remembers Ashley calling his name as they reached new hight's in his metaphorical world. It had felt amazing and still made him smile.

He cursed those smiles as he throw the pillows a side and pushed down the covers. Breathing deeply, he sighed standing up. He pulled on his night thing bottoms. They were uncomfortable in bed but didn't like the thought of having them and never using them. So he wore them round the house in-between bed and getting dressed. Opening the thick heavy curtains to revile the foggy morn, he saw the full length mirror out the corner of his eye. He turn to look at himself. His eyes traced himself from feet to hair. Yawning he made a mental check list of everything to do before leaving for work. Another little thing he had found he needed to do or he would end up forgetting something or leaving with out feeding the cat, and trust me, that is not a good move- he had the small claw shaped scars to prove it on his left leg. Coffee was always an important one but of late there had always been the same item right at the top of his list;

"a cold shower"

So what do ya think? I love to hear what you think :D also this was beta-ed by my gerougous beta reader; griffin :3 so you have her to thank for being able to read it ^+^ hee hee. Please stay tuned for next chapter ~


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two — It's Always Smart to Buy Clothes That Claim They Iron Themselves

Work had been bordering on boring. The most exciting thing they had been called to was a heart attack. And that had been short lived, as it had turned out to just be an easily scared girl with tingly nerve endings in her arms who had screamed.

The rest of the day had been filled with kids and headaches, maybe the odd sprained ankle, but the most tiring thing that had happened was when a depressed teenager had sat in the middle of a country lane, refusing to move.

But surely that's the police's job? you ask. Not if we are the nearest medical team and we have to transport her to a mental health ward…but she won't move!

_I think Stuart took up smoking, much to Ashley's amusement_, Rachid recollected, trying not to stumble for too long over Ashley's cute smile in his memory as he showered after work.

Stepping out of the shower, he noticed Stuart getting dressed rather hastily.

"What's the rush?" he asked, shuffled over in nothing but an orange towel barely covering his gentlemen's area. _The NHS must think we__'__re all pixies_, Rachid often mused. But somehow it stayed up. Defying physics, but staying up.

"No rush," he stated rather unconvincingly as Rachid got way too close for most of humanity's comfort.

He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your scared people are gonna see your flabby, pasty arse," Rachid grinned like a chasseur cat.

"Shut up!" Stuart turned, about to shove his work clothes into a black rucksack. Rachid walked over to his small red locker chuckling quite heartily to himself.

"Of course, some of us don't need to worry about such problems." The darker skinned man replied, turned round, spraying, in most peoples' opinion, way to much lynx's over his softly toned chest.

"I have been known to be called an exotic, god-like creature," he boasted, receiving a string bag in the stomach from a smirking Ashley.

"Shut up and put some clothes on."

He grunted from the impact. Opening his bag, he pulled out a pair of once-ironed jeans and a causal smart red shirt with very thin dark purple stripes.

"Just 'cause ya know ya couldn't resist me if I didn't, ash" Rachid joked, receiving half smiles and half choked laughs from Ashley. As well as, Stuart Rolling his eyes and tutting so much, one might mistake him for a queue of old ladies at a post office.

Once dressed, the clothes seemed to have ironed themselves out across his shapely body.

Stuart had prior left, cancelling their pretty much nightly pub crawl, as he did not believe in "following the herd." But Ashley had a reason: being gay is different enough for him, so he was allowed to follow the crowd.

"So it's just you and me tonight," Rachid sighed, putting an arm round the slightly shorter Scotsman.

"Er, it always is," Ashley half laughed, removing the arm from his shoulder and turning round to face Rachid, slinging the Reebok rucksack over a shoulder. "But, er…I've kinda got plans. Already." He smiled awkwardly, fiddling with the long string from his dark green and black bag. He didn't really like ditching someone who was becoming, sometimes a little too quickly, his best friend—especially on such short notice and as Stuart had left as well. Not that him and Rachid ever did anything together without Ashley.

"Oh…" was all he could say, giving him barely enough time for his smile to fade into a more serious expression, before they both turned to hear a man stumble into the dressing room.

"Ash? You in here? Some blonde said…" He trailed off as he saw the two men turn to see him. "…I could come in," he finished.

"And here. They. He. Is. Rachid, this Kobe, and Kobe, this is Rachid. We work together." He walked over to the tall man, taller then Rachid even, and the man, this Kobe, put an arm round Ashley's waist. Ashley leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as the friend muttered a "Hey babe."

Rachid eyed the man up and down. He was tall, and darkly tanned, but not totally naturally. Maybe European-Mediterranean. His hair was fairly long without being a Hercules look alike and a deep chocolate brown colour. Green eyes. That's odd for a Mediterranean, isn't it? Maybe mixed raced? He wore well fitted leather pants and lace-up boots with a loose white shirt, so thin it revealed his six-pack. One obvious thing was the rough looking scars across his mouth in a smiling pattern. But Rachid supposed most would be too distracted by the leather and abs. Besides, the scars looked old, faded, maybe even covered up with something.

"I'm the boyfriend." He shrugged playfully.

Rachid read the situation and laughed with the man. Immediately he put his hand out and the European shook it. He had a firm grip and strong shake, don't see that often in fags, Rachid thought. But the thing that held his attention the most was the large collection of tiny white scars on each knuckle. He didn't think too much of it at the time, but he didn't ignore it.

"Kobe Fischer," he said, and Rachid replied with his equal.

After that there was a slightly awkward silence. No one knew what to say. What do you say after that, apart from "What the fuck?" Since when were you going seedy with someone, Ash? You could at least have told me! After all, it's not like we only see each other at work! But apparently that's socially unacceptable in such circumstances, so Rachid resisted.

"Did you reserve the table?" Ashley almost whispered to his "boyfriend", who had been speaking at a normal level at his phone for a time. He definitely detected a foreign accent, and he didn't mean southern.

"Oh yeah, we should. Well it was nice seeing you." He nodded to Rachid and moved his arm up round Ashley's shoulder and they gazed at each other for what couldn't have been more than a split second before they turned and left.

But Rachid saw that look. It was the look Ashley had given him in his dreams, be them night or day, the look he had all but created. He suddenly really felt the need to punch something at that moment.

He took a deep breath and tried to swallow it…but he had never been good at controlling his temper.


End file.
